wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Książka pamiątek/12
Kategoria:Książka pamiątek XII Nazajutrz bardzo wcześnie upomniałem się przez Małgosię o widzenie Helusi; za danym pozwoleniem zszedłem na dół i zastałem ją samą w pokoju, gdyż matka wyszła z Karolkiem po sprawunki na miasto, a ojciec dawno już był u warsztatu swojego. Dziewczynka siedziała i szyła bardzo pilnie — czoło jej było tak pogodne, tak jasne myślami, że się aż bielszym niż zwykle zdawało, twarzy jednak swobodny uśmiech nie rozświecał, i owszem, głębokie jakieś zadumanie w rysach jej osiadło. Na moje wejście podniosła spuszczone ku robocie oczy i wyciągnęła rękę w milczeniu; usiadłem naprzeciw niej równie milczący i patrzyłem w jej promienne — ale zawsze promienne niby w głąb ku własnemu sercu — spojrzenie. — Byliście więc wczoraj na Bielanach? — rzekłem wreszcie po chwili. — Byliśmy — odpowiedziała krótko Helusia, a głos jej wydobył się z serca takim pełnym, dźwięcznym i wzruszonym, że się w nim odezwało całe bogactwo świeżo uzbieranych wspomnień. — Śpiewaliście — mówiłem dalej — graliście, przez cały wieczór rozmawialiście swobodnie i dobrze wam było na świecie... — Prawda, panie Ludwiku, dobrze nam było na świecie, tak dobrze wczoraj, że kiedy siadłam sobie nad brzegiem Wisły w Bielanach i kiedy Maria Regina siadła przy mnie z bratem swoim, to nagle uczułam, jak gdyby mi się przeszłe i przyszłe życie w obecną chwilę zbiegło. Nie pragnęłam, a używałam; wieczność świętych w niebie musi być niezawodnie ciągiem chwil podobnych. I dziwna rzecz nawet, bo teraz wielki smutek jest w naturze: pierwsze liście opadają, pierwsze ptaki odlatują, pożegnanie czuć w każdym słońca promieniu. Mnie jednak zachciało się nieśmiertelności takiej. Mnie żal było, czy pan uwierzy? Żal było, że woda płynęła! — A więc był i żal jakiś? To dobrze, szczęścia bez żalu zawsze się lękałem przesądnie. — Doprawdy? No, widzi pan, ja przed chwilą o tym właśnie myślałam, lecz po cóż ja się mam lękać? Wszystko, co mi Bóg daje, wszystko, co mi serca ludzkie dają, wszystko to przecież są podarunki dla mojej umarłej, nie dla mnie. Gdybym w której bądź chwili, w jakim bądź wrażeniu z jej wspomnieniem rozdzieloną się spostrzegła, to bym się niezawodnie przeraziła okropnie i samej siebie, i szczęścia mojego, ale tak nie jest, och! nie jest wcale. Wczoraj nad Wisłą, kiedy mi najradośniej serce uderzało, to ja poczułam, jak gdyby według swej obietnicy, panie Ludwiku, ona mną się stawała; aż oczy zamknęłam, aż twarz w ręce ukryłam, żeby mi to z myśli nie uciekło. „Żyj, żyj teraz”, powiedziałam jej nawet, a Maria Regina nie zrozumiała mnie, zdawało się jej, że ja z tęschnoty jakieś życzenie rzuciłam tylko i trochę połajała mię za to, że więcej uczucia w jednym grobie zamknęłam, niż go teraz dać będę mogła tym, co mnie pokochają. Nie chciałam się tłumaczyć, sama nie wiem czemu, ale zdarzają się chwile, w których nawet dźwięku jednego słowa skąpię. Moje milczenie musiało pana Romualda zniecierpliwić, dokuczył mi też prawie, odezwał się takim smutnym głosem, jak gdyby istotnie z duszy, a nie przez żart mówił: „Wiesz co, Mario Regino? kto Helusię pokocha, umrzeć powinien prędko, sam dla siebie, żeby tę chwilę swej duszy wprost przed Bogiem stawił, a kto od Helusi kochanym będzie, umrzeć powinien prędzej jeszcze, żeby skarbów takiego kochania we własnym ubóstwie nie zmarnował, żeby jej wiarę i pamięć zostawił.” Już też na te słowa wytrzymać nie mogłam. „Mój Boże! — zawołałam — co wy mówicie o grobach i śmierci? Czyż wy nie wiecie, że właśnie moja umarła zmartwychwstała i że mi w sercu żyje?” Pojęli mnie na koniec. Maria Regina upieściła mię tak serdecznie i on był taki szczęśliwy, a ja!... panie Ludwiku, ot, gdy wszedłeś, myślałam sobie, czy to nie zbytkiem już. Naprawdę zrozumieć tej Marii Reginy nie mogłem — czyliżby rzeczywiście w miłość Romualda nie wierzyła, a wzajemności Helusi nie przypuszczała nawet?... Lecz jeśli przypuszczała, to któż pozwolił jej diamentowemu sercu z serc krwią nabiegłych wydobywać nieodgadnięte w swych skutkach wrażenia? Wspomniałem sobie mój bliski odjazd... położenie Helusi zatrwożyło mię tym bardziej. — Siostrzyczko — rzekłem jej poufnie, gdyż od jakiegoś czasu nieraz już, mówiąc do niej, używałem tego wyrażenia, a zdarzało się nawet, że prostym „Helusi” zastępowałem je mianem — „siostrzyczko”, pamiętasz, jakeśmy to pierwszy raz długo i szczerze rozmówili się w ogródku? Byłaś bardzo smutna i znękana; ja ci mówiłem wtedy, że nieszczęście grzechem jest, a szczęście prawem człowieka i siłą jego do cnoty. Uwierzyłaś mi; dzisiaj tak szczęśliwą jesteś, że się już zbytku obawiać zaczynasz. Nie wiem, czy mię za wielkiego dziwaka nie weźmiesz, alebym chciał znowu tak cię przeciw radości uzbroić, jak przeciw cierpieniu uzbroiłem. Prawda, że to okropnie potworna nauka, szczególniej gdy ją z pozorów kto sądzi, wymagać od człowieka, aby wiecznie termometr jakiś we własnej piersi trzymał i nad wskazane przepisami stopnie ani mu spadać, ani wznosić się nie dozwalał, to jakiejś bezbożnej arytmetyki zadanie, lecz ja go tobie nie narzucam, siostrzyczko! Bądź szczęśliwą, o ile nią być możesz według natury swojej, tylko bądź szczęśliwa usposobieniem i stanem własnej duszy; nie bądź nigdy szczęśliwa rzeczą, zdarzeniem, osobą, wierz mi, Helusiu, rzecz każda się zużywa, zdarzenie każde przemija, osoba każda zawodzi... — Panie Ludwiku, co pan mówisz?... — przerwała mi z żywością. — Osoba każda zawodzi!... Więc nie kochać nikogo?... więc po co żyć? Smutnie się uśmiechnąłem. — I kochać można, i żyć można — odrzekłem — tylko na ślepo ufać nie potrzeba; zawód nie jest oszukaństwem, zawód leży najczęściej w konieczności charakterów ludzkich, które się ciągle rozwijają z tła przyjmowanych i dawanych wrażeń. To, co przyjmujesz, zaprowadza w osobistości twojej nową zupełnie kombinację, rozwija w niej nowe pierwiastki lub już rozwinięte przekształca; to, co dajesz, pod pewnym względem też same sprawia skutki, wydobywa nowe siły z twej duszy, w grę wprowadza nowe władze twego jestestwa. Z drugiej strony zaś, dający i przyjmujący, tak jak ty, jest pod wpływem rozlicznych przemian w stanie ducha własnego; dziś, dajmy na to, masz serce ufne, spokojne, bezświadomie bogate niewyczerpniętą zdolnością kochania. Spotykasz człowieka namiętnego, któremu smutno na świecie, bo chce coraz więcej, coraz inaczej być kochanym, człowiek taki przeczuje skarby twojej miłości, zapragnie ich koniecznie i samym pragnieniem tak się upodobni z tobą, tak zjednoczy, tak uświęci, że ty, która kochać możesz, pokochasz go niezawodnie. Potem w twojej duszy kochanie rozwijać się będzie na wyrozumiałość dla błędów ukochanego, na wsparcie jego słabości, na uszanowanie dobrych jego przymiotów, na chęć wspólnego z nim po drodze czynów i ulepszeń postępu, na przyjaźń, ale zawsze jako wyższe i szlachetniejsze kochanie. W jego duszy uzyskana miłość twoja przyniesie chwilę sytości, zaspokojenia, a z chwili następnej niepohamowane pragnienie nowych wrażeń, potrzebę nowych i innorodnych zasiłków wywoła. Wszakże to będzie zawodem, Helusiu?... — Brzydkim, szkaradnym zawodem — rzekła po chwili namysłu — ale gdyby się też spotkały takie dwie dusze na świecie, które by za każdą chwilą życia szły w przemianę jednoczesną i odpowiednią sobie; gdyby dar każdy i przyjęcie każde rozbudzało w nich zawsze takie władze jedynie, które się wzajemnie wspierać i uzupełniać mogą, to cóż, panie Ludwiku? — Ha, to byłby ideał zapewne, lecz dzisiaj, moja Helusiu, ideały tak obce naszej ziemi, żeśmy je aż wszystkie razem Panu Bogu do nieba wrzucili. Chciała coś odpowiedzieć na to, ale dzwonek dał się słyszeć przy drzwiach wchodowych i lubo tyle osób przyjść mogło o tej porze, jam się domyślił zaraz, że to Romuald wchodzi, bo twarz Helusi ożywiła się rumieńcem, jej oczy blaskiem roztliły. Małgosi w domu nie było, poszedłem więc otworzyć; wchodzącego tak prędko do siebie na górkę zaprowadziłem, że nawet czasu nie miał o domowych się wypytać. Zdziwił się trochę widząc wszystkie moje papiery i książki w nieładzie, bo je. też po całym pokoju rozrzuciłem, od samego rana pakowanie ich mając w zamiarze; chciałem każdą raz jeszcze przejrzeć, rozgatunkować lub też, gdyby się zdała na co, Helusi zostawić. — Ludwisiu, cóż to znaczy, przez Boga, czy do mojego cechu przystajesz na rzemieślnika? Mógłby kto pomyśleć, że już tutaj od tygodnia mieszkam. — A tymczasem omyliłby się w chronologii, bo raczej po tygodniu mógłbyś tu zamieszkać. — Bardzo prostym sposobem: Wtenczas, gdy już wyjadę. — Jesteś dzisiaj enigmatyczny jak kabała panny Lenormand. Co to znaczy: „Wyjadę”? gdzie wyjadę? po co? — Jak to po tygodniu? wyjadę? skąd wyjadę? — Rozwiązanie jak najłatwiejsze: wyjadę na wieś, wyjadę po to, żebym gospodarował, wyjadę z Warszawy. — Ta, ta, ta! Jakimże cudem ów projekt tak nagle do głowy ci przyszedł? — Zdaje mi się, że od pierwszego ponowienia znajomości naszej wiedziałeś już, że w Warszawie nie mieszkam i tylko w niej dla ukończenia majątkowych interesów bawię. — Więc się ma rozumieć, że je ukończyłeś zupełnie? — Tak jak gdyby... — Jeśli niezupełnie, po co wyjeżdżasz? — Przypomnę ci tę małą okoliczność jedynie, że majątkowe interesa mogą mnie na wieś powołać także. — Bodajbyś na wsi i w mieście wszystko co do grosza stracił, ty chciwoszu nieznośny, co nas porzucasz wtedy właśnie, gdy podstępami i sztuką magiczną w serca nasze najdalej się wkradłeś. — Przynajmniej poczciwy ze mnie złodziej, bo wam z nich pewno niewiele na tęschnotę i żale po sobie zabiorę. — Tak ci się zdaje, panie Ludwiku? No proszę, co też rozumiesz przez to słowo „wiele” albo „niewiele”? — Wiele znaczy tyle na przykład, ile dajesz operze włoskiej w Paryżu. — A niech ją wszyscy diabli porwą! — Ile dajesz śpiewom wielkopiątkowym w Rzymie. — No, no, jeszcze bym ci mógł dzisiaj i te śpiewy darować. — Więc ile dajesz piosnce Helusinej. — Rozumiem, to ma być wiele, a niewiele? — Niewiele znaczy tyle, ile dajesz mnie. — Masło maślane; przecież ja właśnie chcę wiedzieć, ile to według twojego rachunku daję ci niby. — A zatem tyle, ile dajesz muzyce Glucka, Mehula. — Bodajby się przepadła! — Ile dajesz Don Juanowi Mozarta. — Poszanowanie, poszanowanie najgłębsze. — Ile dajesz tej zwrotce... co ją Anna śpiewała. Romuald od początku naszej rozmowy ciągle chodził po pokoju, przerzucał w książkach, zaglądał w papiery, ale na ostatnie słowa moje stanął jak wryty, najpierw się zaczerwienił, potem bladł coraz więcej, oczy mu świecić zaczynały niby dwa migotliwe fajerwerki w głowie, skóra na policzkach drgała nerwowym swoim drganiem — widać było, że serce gniewem wzbiera, aż nareszcie gniew słowami wybuchnął. — Och! teraz już wiem wszystko — rzekł szyderczo wolnym i ucinanym głosem — chciałeś mi koniecznie w twarz rzucić to imię, boś słyszał, że się z nim zawsze jak z wróżbą nieszczęścia spotykam, arcyszlachetnie doprawdy! Chciałeś mię przestrzec, że jak pustak szalony kocham i zapominam, więc też w żadnej chwili własnemu sercu i własnej pamięci wierzyć nie powinienem; arcymoralnie bez wątpienia! Chciałeś potem iść może i przed uczennicą twoją rozwinąć to w porównawczej lekcji, która by na korzyść profesora wypaść musiała; arcymądrze, Ludwiku! Trudno zaprzeczyć: szlachetnie, moralnie i mądrze! Nie darmo też Maria Regina od dawna mówiła mi, że tobie tylko podobny człowiek może kochać Helusię; ja wtedy śmiałem się z tego; dziecinne przypomnienie... głos jakiś własnego serca wierzyć temu nie pozwalał. — Głos miał wielką słuszność, Romualdzie. — Ale przypomnienie kłamało. Nie, Ludwiku, gdybyś nie był pod wpływem osobistego rozdrażnienia, znam cię dobrze, nigdy byś żartobliwym wyrażeniem boleści serca mego nie potrącił. Żeby mnie się tak zdarzyło, nie dziw zaiste! — ale tobie — przypadkiem aż po wnętrzności szarpnąć? och! nie wierzę. Musisz wyjeżdżać, żałujesz — kto wie, może zazdrościsz, więc też na upominek zwątpienie chcesz zostawić mnie i jej. — Jaki ty niesprawiedliwy jednak, a zdaje ci się, że kochasz i szczęśliwym jesteś. Powiedz mi, kiedyż ty ogarniesz świat cały miłosierdziem i przebaczeniem, jeśli w chwili podobnej nawet na gniew i potępienie serca ci wystarcza? Romuald już przez samo wypowiedzenie jątrzącej go myśli ułagodził się trochę; moje słowa smutno wyrzeczone rozbroiły go do reszty, ale nie chciał tego dać poznać, wziął jakąś książkę, cisnął nią o stół i niby przedrzeźniającym odezwał się tonem: — Herkulesowa siła argumentów; gotów mi dowieść, że to ja mu na nogę nastąpiłem, a nie on mnie, chociaż ja siedzę cicho, a on wkoło się kręci. Piękny talent, do pozazdroszczenia, słowo honoru daję! — Po co szydzisz, kiedy się już gniewać przestałeś? — rzekłem do niego z uśmiechem. On mimowolnie rozśmiał się także, ale czoło do surowego marsa przymusił i odpowiedział jak dziecko rozdąsane: — To mię przeproś przynajmniej. — Przepraszam za niedorzeczność twoją własną. — O jezuita! moja niedorzeczność? A powiedz sam szczerze, czy mi nie chciałeś dokuczyć? — Chciałem. — A dlaczego chciałeś? — Żebyś mi powiedział co takiego, co by mi dało prawo do poufniejszej rozmowy. — Patrzcie mi! Jak Talleyrand ! Wstydź się, Ludwiku; czy nie lepiej było wprost, jak przyjaciela, o co chciałeś zapytać? Mnie naprawdę przykro się jakoś zrobiło. Nie jest ci to zbrodnia tak wielka w dwudziestym roku zakochać się szalenie, a potem zerwać wszelkie stosunki i miłość ową w niepamięć puścić, lecz już ci się przyznałem, jakie to dziwne w duszy mojej zostawiło usposobienie; słabość jakaś czy przesąd, nie wiem, lecz wiem z pewnością, że mi dolega. Na cóż było dolegliwość wzruszać, by mi podkraść tajemnicę, by uczucie zbadać? A toż ja przecież nie wstydzę i nie ukrywam się z nami. — Wolno mi więc mówić o tym, że kochasz Helusię? Romuald skoczył mi na szyję, wycałował na wszystkie strony i zawołał: — Ludwisiu! mów o tym od rana do wieczora, zobaczysz, jak cię słuchać będę. A toć mi tylko tego już było do szczęścia potrzeba; chodziłem między wami nieśmiały jak winowajca, zdawało mi się, że kiedy wy wszyscy, którzy takie śliczne rzeczy o miłości rozprawiacie, jeszczeście się nie poznali, że ja w Helusi na śmierć i życie zakochany, to chyba dlatego jedynie, żeście nie przypuścili, bym ja, pustak, ja łotr, niegodziwiec, mógł się na taką świętość zdobyć. Zaczynałem nawet sam o sobie wątpić, ale teraz pocieszyłeś mię. Ludwiczku; kiedy już ty, mój drogi, ty poważny, ty Kato, chcesz mówić o tym ze mną, to wszystko dobrze pójdzie. No, mówże, słucham, jak widzisz! Wesołość Romualda wydała mi się w tej chwili tak dziwną przynajmniej jak mazurek na organach w czasie mszy zagrany. Miałem jeszcze moje młodociane uprzedzenia wszelką wzmiankę o miłości otaczałem taką uroczystością jak pobożny katolik wzmiankę o Przenajświętszym Sakramencie; zapisuję to jednak w rejestr pomyłek moich, bo indywidualnych uczuć nie trzeba według formy ich objawu sądzić. Na wschodzie ten kocha, kto bije; u nas ten, co pieści, nie zawsze kocha, a bywają ludzie, którzy nie biją i nie pieszczą, nie mówią ani poważnie, ani wesoło o miłości swojej, a jednakże kochają tak szczerze! Prawda, że jedno tylko takie serce znałem, lecz i ono względem różnorodności gatunków świadectwo dać może; wówczas nie miałem jeszcze tego doświadczenia, ostrzej też, niż było w chęci mojej, przemówiłem do Romualda, przyznane mu uczucie sprowadziłem do najdrobniejszego ułamku, dowiodłem, że jest szałem i uniesieniem, że nieszczęściem być może. Rozwijałem przed jego wyobraźnią zlodowaciałe względy czasu, położenia Helusi i własnych jego przywyknień. — Przypuśćmy — rzekłem na koniec — że dzisiaj kochanie twoje prawdą jest; czego nie rozumiałeś przy Annie, rozumiesz przy Helusi, wiesz, że sława twoja, że majątkowe układy, że wszystkie kłopoty, którymi zwykle straszą przybierających się do małżeńskiego stanu, są kłamstwem i nicością, i mrzonką jedynie, gdy się je w porównaniu z chwilą szczęścia stawi; przypuśćmy, że tak czujesz teraz, lecz od teraz do ślubu, mój Romualdzie, toć to cale trzy lata blisko, trzy lata w twoim życiu; oblicz się ino, jakie zmiany, jakie fantazje, jakie podróże, jakie nowe namiętności!... a w życiu Helusi rozstrój i cierpienie. Gdybym nie wierzył, że ją kochasz najwięcej, jak tylko można kochać na dzień dzisiejszy, to bym nie śmiał mówić do ciebie: egoistyczne kaprysy, zdobywcze fanfaronady nielitościwymi bywają; nie ma po co do serca im kołatać i przepowiednią nieszczęścia rozrzewniać, ale ty, Romualdzie, z całą tkliwością rzeczywistego w obecności uczucia pomyśl o tej Helusi, którą widzisz tak długo smętną po najpierwszej stracie, tak zwolna wracającą do życia i do siły; pomyśl, co by się z nią stało, gdyby drugi raz wszystko odzyskane utracić jej przyszło? Pomyśl sumiennie, zbadaj sam siebie, czy ci podobnym jest bogactwu jej miłości wyrównać, wątłego szczęścia nie zatruć, wskrzeszonego ducha nie pognębić, Romualdzie! to nie zapasy żadne, bądź poczciwym człowiekiem; gdy zechcesz, Helusia ukocha cię na wieki, lecz gdy ukocha, co tobie po miłości jej? — Co tobie? — powtórzył Romuald, a czarne oczy jego zalśniły dziwnym namiętnej radości spojrzeniem — co tobie? Nie mówmy o tym; lepiej mi powiedz wyraźnie, do czego te wszystkie rady zmierzają? Czy chcesz, żebym przestał kochać Helusię? — I na to przypuszczenie śmiechem nieszczerym wybuchnął. — Bodajbyś właśnie kochał ją całe życie twoje, Romualdzie, ale że tak ukochać nie możesz, więc ją opuść, wyjedź za granicę, pracuj, wsławiaj się, gdy wrócisz, albo ją będziesz mógł pojąć za żonę, albo... zapomnisz i Helusia nigdy sobie rzuconych w jej duszę wrażeń właściwym nie oznaczy nazwiskiem. — Tobie się zdaje, że Helusia pokochać by mnie mogła? — Tak jest w istocie; mogłaby cię pokochać. — A to osobliwy człowiek! — Dlaczegóż tak osobliwy? — Wie, że ja kocham, rzuca rod w serce nadzieję, o której ledwo zamarzyć śmiałem kiedy, nadzieję, że kochanym być mogę, i potem chce, żebym wyjeżdżał, staje między mną a szczęściem. Osobliwszy człowiek! Miał słuszność Romuald; wielkie głupstwo zrobiłem. Na tych wyrazach przerwało się ostatnie wspólne czytanie nasze — przeszło w rok (24.X.1849) później zaginął mi rękopis i zupełnie straciłam nadzieję, abym go kiedykolwiek odzyskać mogła; przepraszam więc łaskawych czytelników, że im niedokończoną „Książkę pamiątek” to niniejszym zbiorze „Pism Gabryelli” podaję.